Merciful Escape
by feralshal
Summary: During the battle at Helm's Deep, one of the Fellowship falls. This is a 'What if' fic based on the two LotR films.


**MERCIFUL ESCAPE**

DISCLAIMER: All Lord of the Rings characters, names and related indicia in this fanfiction belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fiction takes place during the battle at Helm's Deep in The Two Towers. It focuses a 'what if' scenario. It is a companion piece to _Before the Darkness Takes Them_ but works as a standalone piece. For anyone who may get upset at the death in this, feel free to add your own plot hole.

Gimli was caught up in battle. The Uruk-hai were scaling the walls and it was a struggle to hold them back. The dwarf hacked at the enemy, determined to catch up with Legolas' body count. The current score was along the lines of three-nineteen to the elf and Gimli was determined not to be losing so badly. 

Legolas continued to shoot down Saruman's warriors, each shot hitting its intended target. Suddenly he heard Aragorn's voice calling him. Looking up he spotted an Uruk-hai running with a lighted torch. Legolas wasn't sure what was about to happen but he knew that it was important to stop this particular foe. He took aim and shot – the arrow caught the Uruk-hai in the shoulder but it merely stumbled a little before continuing. The elf again heard Aragorn's voice. "Kill him!"

Again, Legolas took aim and fired. The second hit caused the Uruk-hai to stumble but as it toppled forward, the torch flew from its hand. Seconds later the elf had to dive for cover as a part of the wall exploded.

Aragorn rushed to his companion's side. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Legolas replied as he stood up. "But they've breached the outer wall."

Aragorn sighed. "This is the last thing that Rohan needs. Their faith was fading even before this attack."

Legolas was no longer listening. He was scanning the battlefield looking perplexed. Aragorn looked more closely at him. "What is it, Legolas?"

"Gimli. I cannot see him." Legolas headed down into the fray. A horrible sickly feeling began to fester in the pit of his stomach as he searched for his friend. The elf knew that something must have happened.

Gimli lay still, hoping to be passed over for dead. He had been caught by the edge of the blast and was now lying a few feet away. A good deal of his armour had been destroyed, his right shoulder and leg were bleeding heavily and the dwarf just longed for it all to end.

Legolas fought his way through the armies, eyes and ears constantly strained for any sign of his friend. As he began to despair, he grabbed the nearest person. "Excuse me, have you seen a dwarf?"

The person, a young boy of no more than fourteen, shook his head. Frustrated, Legolas continued to make his way through the battle.

Aragorn watched as the elf hunted for his friend. He smiled to himself as he thought of how rare it must be for an elf to be this concerned about a dwarf.  He turned around as he heard Haldir approach. The elf nodded in greeting then asked, "What is it that Legolas seeks so desperately?"

"Our friend, Gimli," Aragorn replied. "Legolas worries for him."

"The dwarf?" Haldir's eyes fixed on his fellow elf. "How strange it is for one of our kind to worry over one of them."

Aragorn nodded. "They have grown to overlook such issues as we have travelled. But now is not the time to dwell on this." The ranger led Haldir away. "We have a battle to fight."

Legolas was about to give up hope when he spotted an axe – Gimli's axe. Shooting down any Uruk-hai in his path, the elf made his way over to where the weapon lay. He gasped when he saw the body lying next to it. The dwarf's eyes were half-closed and it was clear that he had lost a fair amount of blood. Legolas knelt down next to his friend. "Gimli."

The dwarf's eyes flickered further open. "Legolas? Is it you, Legolas?"

The elf felt his heart wrench at his friend's weak tone. "It is, my dear Gimli. What happened?"

"The wall…I got caught…" Gimli paused, trying to get a clear breath. "I thought I was lost."

Legolas dropped his bow and cradled his friend in his arms. "You shall never be lost from me. No matter what, I shall always find you."

Gimli smiled weakly. "I don't doubt that, Legolas. If you can find me through this…"

Legolas smiled back. "I was searching for you. As I talked with Aragorn I realised I could no longer see you. It worried me."

Gimli chuckled. "An elf worried about a dwarf. How did we arrive at such madness?"

Legolas was about to reply when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up he saw Haldir watching him. "Legolas. We need you at the battle."

Legolas glared at the other elf. "Forgive me, Haldir, but my friend is hurt. I wish to help him."

"You cannot help him Legolas, he is fallen." Haldir's expression softened at the other elf's sorrowful expression. "Forgive me, I did not mean to be so harsh."

"He's right," Gimli whispered. "Go do what you do best – and kill a few for me?"

A lone tear slid down Legolas' cheek. "I shall return shortly. Try and hold out for me."

The elf kissed the dwarf's forehead before laying him down gently. Gathering up his bow, he stood and turned to Haldir. "Where would you have me fight?"

Aragorn was beginning to worry. Legolas was still fighting, but there was something different about him. The hatred within the elf as he dispatched Uruk-hai after Uruk-hai was stronger than the man had ever seen. Moreover, Legolas had not spoken a word since he had returned – no word on whether or not Gimli was still fighting.

In a break between waves, Aragorn pulled his friend aside. "What's wrong Legolas?"

The elf refused to meet Aragorn's gaze. "There is nothing."

"You lie." Aragorn gently tilted Legolas' face upwards. "Something troubles you. Did you find Gimli?"

Faint tears began to flow from the elf's eyes. "He is hurt, Aragorn. The blast caught him…he was fading as I watched him."

"Then why return to us?" Aragorn gave his friend a searching look. "Why not stay with him?"

"Haldir asked me to come back to the fight. I told Gimli I would return to him."

"Then do it." Aragorn gently pushed Legolas towards the wall. "We can hold our own. Go and protect Gimli as you have countless times before."

Aragorn watched as Legolas raced towards the broken wall. The ranger knew how close Legolas and Gimli had become – their first meeting with the Rohirrim had confirmed that. Aragorn was afraid for the elf – he didn't know what would become of Legolas should Gimli be lost to them.

Legolas had soon fought his way to Gimli's side. His friend's eyes were fully closed this time and for a heart-stopping moment, the elf feared the worst. He relaxed as he saw the dwarf's chest still moving, albeit taking in very shallow breaths. Kneeling down, he called, "Gimli!"

Gimli's eyes slowly opened and Legolas nearly broke down at the pain within them. The dwarf smiled weakly and whispered, "You have returned."

"As I promised." Legolas gently brushed some stray strands of hair from Gimli's face. "And this time I shall not leave you."

Gimli looked imploringly at the elf. "Hold me…as you did before, Legolas. I have felt so…alone without you."

Legolas instantly complied. "I would not have you face this alone. Aragorn knows it."

"Aye…he sent you…did he not?" Gimli replied. "He knows…when we desire to be…elsewhere."

"He knows I would protect you over any other." Legolas gently stroked Gimli's cheek.

The dwarf leant into the touch, his eyes half-closing as he did. "Tell me…of the battle."

"The Uruk-hai still come in strong waves but we hold a great deal of them back. Aragorn is keeping up the spirits of the youngest fighters."

Gimli nodded. A sharp pain shooting from his leg cut off any reply he was about to voice. Legolas noticed his friend wince and pulled him closer. "Do not try to speak unless it is necessary. I shall not leave you."

Aragorn now had a cluster of youngsters fighting with him. Even though a couple had fallen, the remaining group continued to fight alongside the ranger. One of them looked up at him. "Did your elf find the dwarf?"

"He did," Aragorn replied, "and he is with him now."

A second boy joined in the conversation. "I thought elves fought against dwarves?"

Aragorn smiled. "Until today I'm willing to bet you thought elves fought against men too."

One of the youngest boys asked, "Is something wrong with the dwarf?"

"He has been badly hurt," the ranger replied, "and we may lose him."

"Go and find them."

Aragorn turned to the eldest boy, the one that had just spoken. "I'm sorry?"

"Go and find them. If the elf is as close to the dwarf as he seems to be, he will need your support if the dwarf dies."

Aragorn gave him a concerned look. "What about you?"

"There are enough of us to slow the Uruks down." The boy gave Aragorn a defiant look. 

Aragorn nodded. "Very well. If you fall into trouble call for Haldir."

Legolas and Gimli had sat in silence for many minutes. Each was lost in his own thoughts.

Legolas looked down at the dwarf he had grown to admire. He and Gimli had not exactly started out on the best of terms but the Fellowship had changed all that. Now he and Gimli were a combined force, their competitive streaks lending a little light to even the darkest of battles.

Gimli's thoughts were restricted by pain. There was only one thing he could think of that would bring him peace but he dared not ask for it. The elf was fiercely protective of him, he knew that, and would sooner give his own life than hurt any of his allies. The dwarf thought back to the encounter with the Rohirrim and Eomer – how quick the elf had been to defend him.

Locking eyes with his friend, Gimli realised that Legolas had just been thinking the same thing. If anything had confirmed how much of a bond had grown between elf and dwarf, the Rohirrim encounter was it.

Another sharp pain coursed through Gimli's body. He felt incredibly weak now, and only the comforting company of Legolas was stopping him giving in to blackness. As his mind returned to the present, the dwarf spotted someone over Legolas' shoulder. Something about the presence gave Gimli the courage to go through with his desire. Gathering all of his small strength, he whispered, "Legolas."

"Yes, Gimli?"

"I need…for you to…do something for me."

"Anything."

"Make it all…stop. Ease my pain."

Tears pricked at Legolas' eyes. "You know I would if I could, Gimli."

"You can. There is…one way."

Understanding dawned in the elf. "No! I cannot! I will not! There must be another way!"

"There is…none." Gimli felt his own eyes moisten as he said, "I cannot…come back…I will die."

"It's for the best, Legolas."

Legolas looked up at the new voice in the discussion. "Aragorn."

The ranger knelt down next to the elf. "It is worse than I could have imagined."

Gimli gave Legolas a pleading look. "Please, Legolas…If you do not…either I die slowly…or by the hand of…Uruk-hai." The last word trailed off in a whisper. Barely audible, he added, "Do not…make me argue…"

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Grant him his last wish. The dwarves are a proud clan; it took a lot for him to ask this of you."

Tears flowed down Legolas' face. "And this is the only way?"

Aragorn nodded. "You know we would find another way if we could."

A cry suddenly broke into the discussion. Elf and man looked up to see Haldir under attack from two Uruk-hai. Legolas turned to Aragorn. "Go to him."

"You will do as he wishes?"

"I will."

Aragorn stood up. "You have the strength to weather this, Legolas. Do not be afraid."

As the ranger left, Legolas gently laid Gimli on the ground and stood up. Tears still flowing, he pulled out his twin blades. Gimli looked up at him. "Your bow."

Legolas shook his head. "I shall bring myself to ease your pain, but please do not ask me to taint my bow. Blades can be cleaned; bows remember all. I could not use it again knowing I had shot down a friend."

Gimli nodded as much as his strength allowed. "As you wish."

Legolas gently placed the tip of his blade on Gimli's chest. Closing his eyes, he whispered, "Goodbye, Gimli son of Gloin," as he drove his weapon through his friend's heart.

Aragorn had left the fallen body of Haldir and returned to the King. "Theoden, is there any chance of us regrouping? I fear that some of our warriors begin to lose heart."

"The Uruk-hai will not wait for us to catch our breath, Lord Aragorn. They are doing well enough without us giving them any extra chances." Theoden moved to look over the battlefield. "Besides, most are still fighting well."

Aragorn moved to join the King. The young group he had been leading earlier had lost a couple of their number but continued to fight well. Indeed, the people of Rohan were still mostly in fighting spirits. The ranger sighed. "Very well. But will you grant permission for one of the elves to escape combat for a while?"

Theoden turned to face the other man. "What has happened, Lord Aragorn?"

"Our dwarf companion was caught in the blast that destroyed the outer wall. He requested that Legolas kill him rather than let him fade away in pain. I fear for what it will have done to the elf."

"If your companion wishes to draw back at any time, he may." Theoden turned back to watch the battle. "But as things stand I feel it would be better to leave him."

"How do you mean?" Aragorn followed the King's gaze. Legolas had fought his way over to the youngsters and was hitting at Uruk-hai with a deadly rage even worse than before. Theoden continued to watch as he said, "It seems your elf needs the battle to cope."

Legolas was lost in a blaze of fury. He sliced through the Uruk-hai, each blow serving as revenge for Gimli and Haldir. The group of youngsters watched as the elf allowed furious grief to add strength to each of his blows. They had seen his skill with a bow but they had not expected him to be so fierce in melee.

The eldest boy looked up as Aragorn returned. "The dwarf is lost, then?"

Aragorn nodded. "The leader of the elves has also been slain. I cannot even begin to imagine how Legolas must be feeling now."

He looked up as one of the boys cried out, "Watch out!" Looking up, the ranger saw that two of the Uruk-hai were creeping up behind Legolas. The elf was too wrapped up in fighting the warriors in front of him to notice their approach. The eldest boy glanced at the ranger. "Should we?"

"If we don't he will be slain." Aragorn was instantly heading to protect Legolas. The eldest boy followed him, calling for a couple of his companions to help them.

Legolas had just killed the last of the Uruk-hai in front of him when he felt something slash across his arm. The elf spun around to see an Uruk-hai right in front of him. Legolas tried to step back but this only led him into another Uruk-hai. The elf called out for Aragorn, all the while trying to dodge both of his attackers.

Aragorn looked up at his friend's call. He instantly raced over and decapitated the Uruk-hai that had injured the elf. Legolas fought off the other Uruk-hai before turning to Aragorn. "Thank you."

Aragorn smiled sympathetically at his friend. "You have the King's permission to draw back should you feel the need to."

Legolas nodded. "I'm glad I still have someone with me."

The battle was over. Gandalf had returned with the Rohirrim and the Uruk-hai had retreated. Now the bodies of the dead could be gathered and burned.

Legolas knelt down next to the body of Gimli. "You won," he whispered. "It was close, but you beat me by one."

Aragorn couldn't help but smile as he approached. "I didn't realise you were still competing."

Legolas sighed. "I had to have something to keep me going. While I was still keeping score I could forget what I did."

"It was the best way, Legolas." Aragorn knelt down next to the elf. "And he asked you to do it."

Gandalf stood behind the two kneeling down. "Don't be so harsh on yourself, Legolas Greenleaf. You have done nothing wrong."

Legolas did not reply. Instead, he dissolved into tears. Aragorn wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to comfort him. In Elvish he whispered, "Gandalf is right. Gimli would have died whatever you tried. At least his death was less painful than it could have been."

Legolas looked up. Between sobs, he replied in Elvish, "I would have done anything to protect him."

"You did do anything to protect him." Falling back into the common tongue, Aragorn added, "I suppose Haldir's death does not help."

Legolas suddenly glanced up. "Haldir! Where is his body? I do not want it burnt with the rest. Neither shall be burnt with the rest."

Aragorn nodded. "I shall go and fetch it."

Gandalf watched as Aragorn left the distraught elf. He was about to console Legolas further when two of the King's guards approached. "We have come for the body."

Quick as lightning, Legolas was on his feet, bow pointing at the guards. "You cannot have this one."

The guards drew their swords in response. One of them said, "All bodies are to be piled and burned. By order of the King."

"The King of Rohan." Legolas was refusing to back down. "Gimli was not of Rohan and he shall not be burnt with those that were. Neither shall Haldir of the Elves."

Gandalf realised that he would have to stop in to prevent the elf doing something he would regret. Stepping forward, he said, "Lower your bow, Legolas."

Reluctantly, the elf did as he was told. "They shall not take him."

"No, Master Legolas, they shall not," King Theoden's voice broke in. "The dwarf is to be left."

The guards nodded, lowering their swords. "As you wish, my King."

Theoden turned to Legolas and Gandalf. "Aragorn has told me of your wishes – he has just had a similar confrontation over the leader of the Elves."

As he said this, Legolas spotted Aragorn return with the body of Haldir. "So Legolas, what would you suggest we do with them?"

Legolas thought for a moment. "Are there any Lothlorien elves remaining?"

Aragorn nodded. "A couple."

"Then Haldir is to go back with them to be buried there. As for Gimli…"

"A cavern would seem the most appropriate place, given the dwarves' attachment to the underground."

Legolas nodded at Gandalf's suggestion. "So it shall be. We must find a suitable cavern that shall act as his tomb. And his axe must go with him."

Aragorn smiled. "Does anyone know the Dwarven death rites?"

Legolas looked down. "Alas, no. It is generally not a language taught in Elven parts."

Aragorn nodded. "It's alright Legolas. I figured I would have to do it. But still, I imagine we could squeeze in the Elven rite as well – if you think you can?"

Legolas nodded. "If you feel that Gimli would appreciate it then I shall."

Theoden turned to Gandalf. "I shall leave you to prepare for your journey. Thank you for all you have done for Rohan. I mean that to all of you."

As the King left, Gandalf sighed. Muttering to himself, he said, "The sooner our two little hobbits reach Mordor the better it shall be for us all."


End file.
